


Speak My Name

by Blue_Five



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything he’s ever been is tied to those blue eyes and easy smile ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak My Name

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been reading this ship and after watching Civil War I just had to do something ... so here's something. Leave a little love if you enjoy it.

The explosion pulls the world apart. Overwhelming pressure hits Bucky like a giant fist leaving him with the agony of buckled bone and sinew.  Vivid orange and then blinding white take Bucky’s sight on a wave of searing heat as the fireball follows the shockwave.  Bucky registers the stench of burnt flesh and hair briefly before his mucous membranes blister and blacken.  The helicopter, already faltering in the storm, is now a jigsaw puzzle of debris raining into the ocean below with him as one of the larger pieces.  Bucky only has seconds to acknowledge gravity before it delivers him into the deep with no ceremony.  The cool dark is welcome.

_Steve …_

The name, never far from Bucky’s thoughts, glides through his consciousness with images of their lives together – growing up in Brooklyn, fighting against one another, fighting beside one another, loving one another – it’s a blurred collage of images zipping by faster as he sinks below the surface. Everything he’s ever been is tied to those blue eyes and easy smile – Bucky knows he’s loved Steve Rogers since their first playground scrap when the scrawny kid simply would _not_ stay down.  In that moment, whether his five-year-old brain understood or not, he fell head over heels in love with the man that wisp of nothing would eventually become.  Even if the super soldier serum had never found its way into Steve’s veins, Bucky would have loved him forever.

This single realization snaps his eyes open when his lungs begin to protest the lack of oxygen.

_Steve …_

Bucky’s body has already healed itself for the most part – he’s going to feel that explosion and dropping out of the sky into the water for days but he’s back online now. His survival instinct kicks in and he begins to swim for the surface, his metal arm glinting in the cold water with each stroke.  Bucky breaks through into glorious air and nearly sucks in a lungful of water again as a wave crashes down on him.  The storm.  The storm gave them the chance to escape but it also took down their ride and apparently it isn’t done trying to drown them.  He surfaces again, whipping his head around to clear the long locks from his eyes.  Whitecaps dance all around him and his face stings with saltwater driven into his exposed flesh by the wind.  He knows he’ll tire eventually from fighting the roiling water but none of that matters. 

_Steve . . ._

Eyes rimmed with red scan the dark water, trying to see anything out of place amidst the rapidly sinking and scattering pieces of helicopter. For long moments all he sees is dark waves amidst the sheets of rain and all he hears is howling like a mad thing over his head.  Then, a wave dips and he sees a flash of pale that isn’t the dead white of foam.  Eyes glued on the spot, Bucky swims for all he’s worth.  A wall of water slams him under and he fights his way back up spitting and coughing.  Frantic, he looks around, struggling to get his bearings.  All he sees is the gray of the sea for miles, churned into pewter hills rolling over one another.  His chest feels too tight for the pounding organ within.

_Steve_ …

Lightning flashes across the tortured sky, temporarily blinding Bucky. A bolt darts down and like a giant arrow from above, points his way to the one person he’ll never leave behind.  Bucky dives under the water this time, his sense of direction honed perfectly now.  The shield will protect Steve from any more strikes but the buoyancy of the human body beneath will give under the added weight.  Bucky knows he has no time to spare as he slices through the calmer water beneath the surface like a torpedo. 

Just as Bucky reaches the spot where Steve’s body bobbed on the surface, he sees the man sinking downward into the depths, shield trailing still attached to his arm. Bucky dives and halts him, pulling the limp form against his own body before kicking as hard as he can to the top.  It’s hard because in addition to his own weight which is not inconsiderable with his arm, he now has Steve’s dead weight and his shield.  Bucky debates briefly letting the thing drop to the ocean floor but it’s as much a part of Steve as his arm so he slides it onto his back. 

When they emerge again into the storm, Bucky feels like the intensity of it has lessened. The rain is just falling heavily without the driving wind to turn droplets into darts.  He pushes himself onto his back to support Steve’s weight and feels for a pulse.  It’s there, steady and strong.  Bucky guesses he used his shield to protect himself from the explosion and fall.  No doubt if Steve had hit the water as hard as Bucky, it knocked him senseless.  They may be superstrong, superfast and able to heal from injuries that might kill another but gravity was still a bitch.

A low groan pulls Bucky from his musings and he briefly wonders if he should tighten his grip a little in case Steve comes to fighting. Which he does, of course, because this _is_ Steve Rogers after all – the most stubborn man Bucky ever hopes to love.  His voice is hoarse and he isn’t sure Steve hears him over the rain.

The body in Bucky’s arm tenses and then it spins in the water to face him. Before the man once known as the fearsome Winter Soldier can think, he’s got a pair of chilled lips pressed to his own.  The tongue that swipes the seam of his mouth is warm and Bucky opens to it.  He would laugh if they weren’t still in danger of either drowning or dying of hypothermia because this is the definition of their relationship – passion shared in the midst of danger.  It doesn’t matter.  It never does – in moments like these the bond they share is clearest and undeniable.

_Steve_ …

They both hear the Quinjet over the wind beginning to growl again. A high-intensity searchlight cuts through the gray world and puts them into stark contrast.  The softer sound of Tony’s boot thrusters reaches them just before a long, put-upon sigh.

“Well, you know, I just really can’t unsee this and that isn’t fair. I mean, I’m as open-minded as the next guy but you two . . .”

Neither of them breaks the kiss but Bucky does raise his hand to flip Tony off. They eventually move apart to take hold of the lift straps that pull them out of the water.  Bucky returns Steve’s shield to him and they don’t say much even after they’ve settled on the jet under Tony’s scandalized gaze.  Bucky watches the storm clouds part to reveal a clear path home.  He catches Steve’s intense stare and a faint smile tugs at his lips.

_Steve …_


End file.
